Candle on the Water: A Songfic
by Sinical-Sarchasm
Summary: This is a very strange songfic I wrote. It's a scene with Draco and his wife. His wife just found out that he was a death eater, something he neglected to tell her. Please read and review, I'd appreciate it enormously, especially since I'm not sure myself


A.N.: This is a very original, strange, and stupid idea for a songfic, so the songfic will probably turn out to be very original, strange and stupid. The song is Candle on the Water, from a movie called Pete's Dragon. I know I should be working on Briar Rose, but I felt like writing this instead. Please review it, I love reviews. 

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Avada Kedavra all belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. Candle on the Water belongs to Walt Disney Music Company and Wonderland Music Company, Inc. It was copyrighted in 1976. The words and music were written by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn. Linia Malfoy belongs to me. I'm not making any money off of this, nor am I planning to, so please don't sue me. 

Dedication: This is dedicated to all people everywhere who have risked their lives as Linia did for what they knew was right, even when they knew it was dangerous. 

_I'll be your Candle on the Water,  
my love for you will always burn.  
I know you're lost and drifting,  
but the clouds are lifting._

"No!" the woman's scream of surprise pierced the night. 

"Linia, my dear, must I repeat myself? I told you, I'm a Death Eater, and Lord Voldemort is calling me, " Draco Malfoy sounded exasperated. 

"But...we've been married two years, and you've never told me, I've never known the truth about you?" Linia's voice was frightened. 

"Well, wasn't it obvious? You knew me well enough, you should have figured it out by now," Draco said. The situation was actually quite humorous, that his wife knew him so well yet didn't believe that he could be a Death Eater, thought that he was on the Good side. 

"But please, I know life's been cruel to you, I know your lost in life's stormy sea, but please, leave their side, come to us, don't let your days be dark," Linia begged, pleading. 

"Us?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying, Linia, that you are on their side? The Good side?" 

Linia nodded meekly, and said, "Please, if you just wait, the darkness is leaving, there's another place you can look to, there's another way you can go. Please, the clouds that make your days gloomy are lifting. I'll always love you, please don't make my love in vain, please make my love for you worth it, and let it guide you away from the Dark Side." 

"D*** her," Draco muttered, "I don't believe this. I married a girl on the Good side." 

_Don't give up you have somewhere to turn._

"Draco, you can turn to me, I'll help you," Linia looked imploringly into her husbands eyes. 

"I don't need help, you f****** girl," Draco said. "I've found my place, and it is among the Death Eaters, with Lord Voldemort. 

"Please Draco," Linia said, her voice choked with tears for finding that the man she loved so much was really so evil. "Our side can help you. With us you can find a refuge, a hope, whatever you need. There's somewhere else to turn besides the dark side. Please, Draco, listen to me. I want you to join us, we can shelter you, we can help you. There's somewhere for you to turn." 

His eyes glinting even more dangerously than before, Draco pulled out his wand. "Crucio," he said. Linia began to writhe and scream in pain. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he said, "There. Now, perhaps, I've beaten some sense into your dense mind. What do you have to say now, girl?" 

_I'll be your Candle on the Water  
'til every wave is warm and bright.  
My soul is there, beside you,  
let this candle guide you. _

"No, please, Draco," Linia seemed weakened but not put out by the pain. "Please, I'll try to make it wonderful, and warm again. Let me try to bring the world of happiness back to you." 

Draco gave a snarl. "The world of happiness? I need nothing but Lord Voldemort. He is all that I need. Happiness is merely a conception which the weak created to make them feel secure." 

"Draco, can't you see you're doing wrong? Can't you recognize right and wrong anymore, and join the right side?" Linia's voice sounded almost pitying. 

"You are behind in all this, aren't you?" Draco was speaking in an almost amused tone. "There is no right and wrong, but merely power, and those too weak to seek it." 

"Draco, stop it! I don't need to hear Voldemort's propaganda, it's not true, and you know it. Please, I'll always be with you, trying to tell you. My spirit will stay with you, Draco, wherever you go, and I'm telling you, I want you to listen to what my soul tells you, and to leave the Dark Side," Linia said, a tear running down her cheek, clutching Draco, still believing the unbelievable: that she could convert him. 

"Linia..." Draco trailed off, with a warning gaze. 

Linia didn't seem to notice Draco's gaze, or if she did, she didn't care. "Draco, let me guide you, I'll be your light, I'll show you how to fix it all, I'll show you the world over again, I'll show you the world of lightness, the world of good." 

"Crucio," Draco pointed his wand at his wife, and he let the woman's screams pierce the night for a time that was short but felt much longer. 

__

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light. 

"Draco," she told him, and part of her wanted to give up to the pain, but she didn't allow it to make her, "Please, soon you will be able to see the light. 

"The light," Draco sneered. "Really, Linia, you were such a good Slytherin. And now you talk about showing me the light." 

"I know it's not there right now, but the clouds are parting, the stream of light is coming, just wait, just let your eyes look for it, and you'll see it soon." 

"The light is an illusion," Draco growled, "Stop this nonsense, I know you're lying to me, I know there is no stream of light." 

"Please, I love you," Linia said, looking into Draco's eyes, "I love you so much." 

"Crucio," was Draco's only reply. 

_A cold and friendless tide has found you,  
don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you,  
Circling in the air, lighted by a prayer._

Linia felt the pain, a pain she could not describe, subside. Finding it difficult to let words come out of her mouth, she said, "Please...I love you." 

Draco's lips curled into a sneer. "You love me. How very touching. I know that love doesn't exist, though, so you can stop pretending. I know it's just a creation to make the weak feel stronger." 

"Please, Draco," Linia begged, "I know that you've been picked up by a hateful tide, I know your caught up in it now. But don't let it pull you down, please Draco, rise above it, see light, see goodness." 

"Stupid b****," Draco said. "Stop being so d*** stubborn. It's not going to do you or I any good, because I know that the Dark Side is the only side to turn to. 

"Please Draco," Linia's gaze was imploring, "I still have hope for you. I know you can still make it. I'll give you a ray of hope, and a ray of light. All you have to do is let the world see it. I'll protect you, I'll let you be safe on our side. I'll hope for you, I'll pray for you, just please listen to what I say." 

"Stupid girl," he muttered, scratching her arm and leaving the large wound to bleed. 

_I'll be your Candle on the Water,  
this flame inside of me will grow.  
Keep holding on, you'll make it.  
Here's my hand so take it._

"You can make it through this ordeal, Draco, I know you can, I'll help you," Linia sobbed. 

"The Dark Side is no ordeal," Draco growled, "The Dark Side is the only side there is to be on. Do you understand?" 

"I'll guide you, I'll grow stronger for you. My hope will grow to help you through this," was Linia's reply. 

"You have so many misconceptions, Linia," Draco said through gritted teeth. "I have no need, no want, for your hope." 

"Please, Draco, I'll reach out for you. Take my hand," she clutched Draco's hand. "I'll guide you, just let me. Take my hand. I love you, Draco, I'll guide you away from all this evil." 

"Crucio," Draco muttered angrily, and this time he let the pain stay for nearly an hour, watching with a cruel satisfaction as his wife writhed and screamed in her agony. 

_Look for me, reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow,  
I'll never let you go,  
I'll never let you go,  
I'll never let you go._

Linia trembled, the pain still lingering after the curse was finished. She could hardly speak, and said, quietly, but loud enough that Draco could hear, "I love you. I always will. No matter what. Please, let me show you the way." 

"Nothing every knocks any sense into you, does it, stupid girl?" Draco growled. 

"Draco, I'll never let you go..." Linia struggled to speak. 

"So," Draco sneered, "has the pain taught you anything? Are you now prepared to join our side and realize what's true?" 

"I'll never let you go, no, Draco, I love --" 

Her words were cut short by Draco's voice, "Avada Kedavra." Linia hit the floor, her lips still forming the word love. 

A.N. Hmmm...I'm not sure what I thought of that story. It was definitely strange.Well, please review, I would appreciate it greatly.


End file.
